The present invention relates to office equipment such as printers and copiers, and in particular relates to an apparatus for holding a stack of sheets, as would be used in a paper supply for such equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,969 describes a feeding apparatus for drawing sheets from a stack of paper, as would be used in a printer or copier. A stack of sheets is held so that one side of the stack abuts a slanted surface, so that, viewed elevationally, the stack assumes a generally parallelogram shape. The slanted surface is exploited by rollers which engage the top sheet of the stack, to ensure that exactly one sheet is drawn at a time when the printer or copier is in use.
The present invention relates to a device for holding a stack of sheets in a parallelogram shape.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus useful in retaining a stack of sheets, comprising a plate for engaging an edge of the stack of sheets, and a mechanism for selectably positioning the plate in an upright position and a slanted position.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a printing apparatus, comprising a paper tray for retaining a stack of sheets, a plate for engaging an edge of the stack of sheets and a mechanism for selectably positioning the plate in an upright position and a slanted position.